Balloons
by HiddenTale23
Summary: "..Dan aku tak menyesal atas perasaan ini. Perasaan yang menurutmu sangat salah. Tapi, kenapa kau masih mau menjalaninya? Bersamaku?" just a KyuhyunXTaemin fict from me xD


**Title : Balloons**

**Pair : KyuhyunXTaemin / KyuXTaem**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Casts ©God© , Story ©Dan2307©**

**Warning: Yaoi. Chara Death. Crack!KyuTaem. Typo(s). Fail!Angst**

**©Dan2307©**

Kyuhyun masih memandang Taemin yang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Begitu pulas. Wajahnya damai bak malaikat. Perlahan tangan kirinya terulur menyibak poni Taemin yang menutupi matanya. Sementara tangan kananya terus mengelus pucuk kepala Taemin.

"Kau manis. Dan aku suka" Kyuhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak menyesal dengan pertemuan kita yang sangat biasa. Aku tak menyesal dengan tamparanmu ketika aku menciummu saat kedua kalinya kita bertemu. Karena, jujur, aku sudah sangat menyu-ah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertem. Dan aku tak menyesal atas perasaan ini. Perasaan yang menurutmu sangat salah. Tapi, kenapa kau masih mau menjalaninya? Bersamaku?" Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bilang aku laki-laki teraneh yang pernah kau temui. Laki-laki terbrengsek yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi kenapa kau malah membalas cintaku? Bahkan kau sampai rela memutuskan perempuan itu hanya demi aku" Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun menurun mendekati bibir Taemin. Dan dikecupnya bibir dingin itu. Dilumatnya perlahan namun ak ada reaksi dari Taemin.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "hey, kenapa ciumanku tak dibalas?"

Dicobanya sekali lagi mencium bibir Taemin. Berharap sang kekasih terbangun dari tidur pulasnya dan kembali dari dunia mimpinya.

"Hey, Lee Taemin! Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bangun juga meskipun aku sudah menciummu? Dicerita dongeng saja sang putri langsung terbangun. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Jam dinding berdentang segera memindahkan kepala Taemin dari pangkuannya dengan perlahan.

"Baby, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam" Dikecupnya kening Taemin lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju dapur. Mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang dirasanya perlu lalu memasukkan sekantung garam kedalam masakannya. Setelah dirasa matang, Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya lalu menggendong tubuh Taemin ala _bridal style _ke meja makan. Didudukkannya tubuh kaku itu tepat disampingnya.

Taemin.

Dingin.

Kaku.

Meninggal.

Ya, sebenarnya Taemin sudah tak bernyawa 1minggu lalu. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak percaya. Ia selalu berkata "semua dokter itu salah. Semua orang salah. Kau belum meninggal. Kau tidak boleh pergi, _chagiya_"

Satu suapan masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Hambar.

Padahal sudah satu kantung garam yang ia masukkan.

Dua suapan akhirnya masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Hambar.

Sama sekali tak ada rasa apapun yang menyangkuti indera perasa Kyuhyun.

Ya, semenjak Taemin meninggal kehidupan Kyuhyun berubah drastic. Ia hidup menyendiri diatas loteng rumahnya. Indera perasanya menghilang entah kemana. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Taemin. Ayah, ibu, adik, dan kakak bahkan teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap iba lewat lubang dipintu loteng itu. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berantakan, komentar seorang temannya, Lee Sungmin. Semakin hari semakin tak waras, celetuk seniornya, Kim Heechul.

"Taem, baby, kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak lapar?"

Diam. Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Taemin. Dan Kyuhyun menganggap itu jawaban iya. Mungkin memang benar, Kyuhyun sudah gila. Gila akan Taemin.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau wajahmu berkeriput karena tidur terlalu malam"

Direbahkannya tubuh renta Taemin perlahan. Sangat. Kemudian Kyuhyun ikut berbaring disamping Taemin. Ditariknya selimut hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Lalu ia mengambil seikat balon dan menggenggam balon itu erat.

"Kau bilang kau sangat suka balon kan? Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Aku akan kesurga untuk menjemputmu."

Seakan tak puas, Kyuhyun membuka laci disampingnya. Mengambil sebuah gunting kemudian menggoreskan gunting itu ketangan kirinya. Tepat dinadinya.

"Tunggu aku disurga. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Menyisakan bulir-bulir air mata yang masih menetes dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum seolah menandakan ini memang jalan terbaik. Dan sedetik kemudian, nadinya berhenti. Deru nafasnya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menjemput Taemin. Disaksikan balon- balon digenggaman Kyuhyun.

**©Dan2307©**

Changmin yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang melangkah dengan riang menuju loteng. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, sahabat kecilnya. Namun matanya membelalak begitu membuka pintu loteng itu. Kyuhyun dengan darah yang ak berhenti mengalir dari tangan kirinya. Balon-balon yang berterbangay diats atap loteng. Gunting diatas dada Kyuhyun membuatnya menyimpulkan satu hal.

Kyuhyun

Bunuh

Diri

"_ANDWAEEEEEE_!"

**-END-**

Kyaaaaa saya balik lagi xD makasih banget buat yang udah review di:

-**Goodbye, My Love** : KimHanKyu , HyenaJungSooholic , Cho HyunMin, junnilicious , diitactorlove

- **I Love You** : Ostreichweiz , Matsuo ELF , diitactorlove , reediamond , cho yoonbum , Max Hyera

-**Believe** : Annaun , AnakYunjae , Lee Hyun-Rin , JojoHye'ClouSom

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyaaaak~~~ dan untuk KyuMin dan 2Min shipper, saya mohon jangan timpuk saya Dx

-Dan2307-


End file.
